El pequeño elegido
by kayla-chan
Summary: Tiempo despúes de q el grupo se separa una nueva aventura vuelve a unirlos, algo le pasa al hijo de zelgadis y amelia y reena puede ser quien sepa q... Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

El sol brillaba con fuerza ese día, mientras una pareja descansaba sentada sobre unas rocas del camino.  
  
- Ahh... q calor es insoportable

- Falta mucho para llegar??

- No, un par de días

- Tanto aún??- respondió el joven poniendo cara de decepción

- Si, tanto! pasa algo cerebro de medusa?? - los ojos de la chica brillaban tanto como sus cabellos

- No. no no... reena no te enfades... - dijo él a la vez q se alejaba un poquito de ella

- Está bien, lo q pasa es q no sé donde estará la posada más próxima... espero q hoy tengamos q volver a dormir en el bosque

- Entonces pongamos en marcha

- Tienes razón gaudy, vamos!!

- Si!! - gritó con entusiasmo el espadachín, al momento se paro un momento, como pensando en algo a la vez q observaba a la joven

- Pasa algo Gaudy? - preguntó ella preocupada

-No Reena, sigamos y la cogió de la mano apartándose rápidamente del lugar a la vez q ella se sonrojaba por el gesto, pero sin soltarse (q lista ella eh?)  
  
Ambos se fueron sin darse cuenta de q estaban siendo observados por un par de individuos. Los siguieron con la mirada un par de segundos más, para desaparecer acto seguido. Reaparecieron en una cueva, apenas iluminada, en la q destacaba una especie de trono con una mujer rubia sentada en él, q en esos momentos estaba conversando con un joven de cabellos púrpura.  
  
- Mi señora, he hecho lo q me habéis ordenado y he los he estado vigilando dijo a la vez q se inclinaba ante ella

- Alguna novedad?

- Ninguna

- Está bien, retiraos  
  
Dicho esto ambos desaparecieron  
  
- Q opinas de esto? preguntó al joven

- Aún es muy pronto, no ha llegado la hora, pero mi señora...

- Si Zeros?? - Porque no dejasteis q fuera yo quien les siguiese, ya los conozco

- Mi pequeño... parece q no entiendes, ese es el problema, tú les conoces a ellos, y ellos a ti, no confiaran en ti, además... quiero encomendarte otra misión q te gustará más - explicó riendo maliciosamente

- Cual ama?- inquirió el joven confundido

- Vigilarla a ella y al pequeño

- Quien es ella?

- No juegues conmigo Zeros, ya lo sabes, ahora ve - Si mi señora  
  
Dicho esto desapareció.  
  
- Mira allí Reena

- Q hay Gaudy? Eh? Pero aquel no es... Philip de Sailon!! Q hará aquí...

- Rey Philip!!!- chilló Gaudy ganándose un golpe por armar semejante escándalo  
  
El rey se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, y al ver q eran los dos amigos de su hija se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Q hacéis por aquí?

- Pues precisamente íbamos a visitar a Amelia, hemos oído q ya ha tenido el beb

- Si -respondió el rey en tono sombrío

- Q pasa? le pasa algo al niño? está enfermo? - inquirió Reena preocupada por el hijo de su amiga, preguntándose si quizás era de piedra o algo así... como su padre

- No no, nada de eso, el niño está perfectamente. Es un bebé precioso, fuerte y sano

- Entonces cual es el problema? - Una profecía... catástrofe... destrucción... Sailon... guerra... él... hechicero...

- Eh?- Gaudy puso cara de no estar enterándose de nada

- No acabo de entender, una profecía anuncia q el niño destruirá Sailon? es eso?

- Pregunto la hechicera extrañada

- No... la mirada de Philip cambió y comenzó a recitar

"El elegido por llegar está,  
ese alguien la destrucción consigo traerá   
gloria y paz o sangre y muerte su elección será   
nacido de la luz será reclamado por la oscuridad  
sólo una mujer la balanza podrá decantar  
magia negra, ojos fuego sus características serán  
y mientras ella no tenga paz, esa opción no existir"  
  
-Vaya profecía... comentó Reena extrañada

- Quien es esa mujer? preguntó el joven espadachín

- Pues... no lo sabemos. Esa profecía apareció un día antes de q el pequeño naciera... nuestras sacerdotisas dicen q se refiere a él...se nota q es muy poderoso... no sabemos q hacer, Amelia pensó q...

- Q??

- Que esa mujer podrías ser tú - Yooooo?? Pero si yo ya tengo paz!! Si hasta salve en mundo, en varias ocasiones, ejem ejem (modestia ante todo)

- Quería pedirte q nos acompañaras... acompañaseis al palacio

- pss pss psss (susurros de Gaudy a Reena)

- Como se te ocurre pensar en si habrá comida en momentos como estos cabeza de medusa!! No ves q el mundo vuelve a depender de la poderosa, guapísima y gran hechicera Reena Inverse!!

- Pero igualmente plana... - murmuró el espadachín por lo bajo

- Te he oído!! Te voy a matar!! atrévete a repetirlo!!  
  
Viéndolos perseguirse el rey se preguntaba si realmente sería esa mujer la q trajera la salvación a su reino... y a su nieto


	2. Poder

Capítulo 2 Poder

Los 3 se dirigieron al palacio. Les quedaba aún una jornada de camino.  
-Cual es el nombre de mi sobrinito rey Philip?  
-Tu sobrinito?? preguntó extrañado Gaudy  
-Si, q pasa? es el hijo de nuestros mejores amigos, tu no lo consideras como si fuese de la familia, como si fuese tu sobrino  
-Mmm... tienes razón, entonces cuando tengamos un hijo será el sobrino de Zelgadisy Amelia

Lina se sonrojo intensamente y le dio un golpe

-Auch! Xq has hecho eso?  
-Xq si!!respondió alterada ella y como decía, q nombre le habeis puesto?  
- Es el príncipe Demian Richard de Sailon  
- Demian... me gusta... seguro q fue idea de Amelia...  
  
De repente unos bandidos los atacaron.  
  
- Dadnos todo lo q llevais si no quereis sufrir las consecuencias amenazó uno de los bandidos   
- Creo q eso debería decirlo yo...   
- Decirnos algo? jajaja, pero tu quien te crees niña?? vete a tu casa a jugar con tus muñecas   
- Como q niña??!!!  
  
Sus ojos evidenciaban la furia q sentía la joven hechicera. Gaudy y el rey fueron situandose poco a poco tras ella, no querían compartir el destino de los bandidos.  
  
- Si niña! pasa algo? y ahora dadnos todo de una vez!!   
- Os vais a enterar quien es aquí la niña, soy la gran hechicera Reena Inverse!!   
-Seguro... Reena Inverse es una mujer por lo q dicen, tú eres una niña. Las mujeres no están tan planas!!  
  
Los ladrones la miraron extrañados al ver el fuego q surgía en sus ojos  
  
- Más negro q la oscuridad, más rojo q la sangre q fluye... siguió recitando DRAGON SLAVE!!!  
  
En ese momento todo en varios kilometros a la redonda desapareció. Reena fue la primera asombrada por la consecuencia de su ataque. No es q fuera la primera vez q destruía un bosque, un pueblo... con un ataque, pero este no había sido especialmente poderoso. Gaudy pudo sentir su confusión, la conocía y sabía q no había pretendido eso.  
  
- Q paso Reena? - No lo sé... cada día soy más poderosa eh? jejej  
  
Ella le sonrió, pero él se dio cuenta de q era pura fachada, q realmente estaba preocupada. Decidió no molestarla más con el tema.. por si acaso... en este tipo de situaciones más valía no prococarla y más despúes de lo q acababan de ver.  
  
- Seguimos Rinita??   
- Claro Gaudy...  
  
Los tres siguieron su camino, un tanto confusos... y asustados. A unas horas de allí...  
  
- Hola labios de lagartija, me echabas de menos? -  
Q HACES TU EN MI CASA???   
- He venido a verte Fi-chan, a ti y a Val   
- Seguro q quieres llevartelo. VETE!!   
- Como puedes pensar eso de mi!  
  
El puso cara de ofendido durante unos instante, para luego echarse a reir ante la cara de desagrado de ella. Una voz interrumpió de repente.  
  
- Hola tío Zeros!!   
- Hola Val-chan! cuanto tiempo sin verte   
- Te eche de menos, sin ti no es tan divertido jugar a algunas cosas  
  
El niño hizo un mohín, mientras Filia los miraba sorprendida  
  
- Valchan!! de q conoces tu a este... a este... tipo   
- Viene a jugar muchas veces conmigo! Vive aquí cerca, no lo sabías mami?   
- Ya... seguro...  
  
Se acercó a él, lo agarro y acercando su boca a la oreja le murmur  
  
- Como vuelvas a acercarte a él te mato, no voy a permitir q le hagas daño tb a él   
- Vamos, vamos, sabes q si hubiera querido matarlo lo hubiera hecho ya dijo él, pero se quedo pensando en las palabras de Filia ... "tambien a él" tb? a quien más había hecho daño acaso? No creía q se refirierá a los dragones dorados... no... entonces ella ni había nacido... a quien entonces? a ella misma? imposible... no le había hecho daño, a ella no, o si?

Zeros quedo confuso unos instante, pensando en eso.  
  
En la distancia su ama notaba los pensamientos q fluían por la mente de su sacerdote... y le preocupaban.   
Como su sacerdote y general no debería tener problemas en causar sufrimiento y dolor a nadie... sabía q tenía debilidad por aquella mujer y no le había importado, tal vez incluso le pudiera ser útil algún día... pero ahora... ahora representaba un riesgo.  
  
En la mente de la mujer empezaron a evaluarse las posibilidades de hacerla desaparecer a ella y a Val... pero realmente aún no había llegado el momento. Despúes de todo si le ordenaba matarla su general obedecería, siempre lo había hecho, estaba segura. Una sonrisa asomo de sus labios.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**gaby** gracias por tu review! espero q se ponga más interesante según aumente la intensidad de la trama en los capítulos y tengo intención de actualizarlo a menudo. Saludos!

**Alpha-Jack** El hijo de Amelia y Zel tiene mucho q ver con Reena, xq sus padres eran muy amigos y xq siendo el hijo de estes el niño es... especial. Pero bueno, la relación entre ellos se explicarán en posteriores capítulos. :)

Bueno, a todos gracias por leer mi fanfic, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de q os parece. Review please!

Kayla


	3. Llegada a Sailon

... En la entrada del palacio real de Sailon...  
  
Tres figuras se acercaban a la entrada. En cuanto los guardias los divisaron se abrieron los portones y se ponían en posición los guardias para recibir a su rey.  
  
- Salve Rey Philip!!- corearon los miembros de la guardia real  
  
Él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza como saludo. Reena y Gaudy lo seguían de cerca, un poco impresionados por el recibimiento, a su modo de ver exagerado.  
  
En cuanto entraron se dirigieron al comedor, para q Reena y Gaudy repusieran fuerzas mientras Amelia y Zelgadis eran avisados de su presencia en palacio.  
  
... Unos minutos despúes...  
  
Una joven entró en el comedor con un niño en brazos.   
  
Vestía un largo vestido azul y llevaba al cuello un colgante con el símbolo de Sailon.   
  
El niño q llevaba en brazos era un niño, de aproximadamente un mes, de pelo negro y ojos marrones, y el tipo de sonrisa q hacía q hasta su   
padre se derritiera cuando lo miraba sonriendo. Desde luego era una preciosidad de niño, y ella lo adoraba, a pesar... de la profecía q se cernía sobre él. Al recordarla su rostro se angustió un instante, pero en seguida recuperó la sonrisa al mirar a su hijo, fruto de su amor, y a los amigos q tanto habia extrañado ese tiempo.  
  
Observó a los dos jovenes q se peleaban por de quien era la ración de pollo y sonrió con nostagia. Se acercó a ellos.  
  
- Hola chicos!! os eche de menos- saludó con efusividad  
  
- Oja Alefia je amejro d serte- saludó Gaudy con la boca llena aún. Como respuesta a esto recibió un golpe de la pelirroja, q se apresuró a saludar tb a su amiga  
  
-No hables con la boca llena!!  
  
- Lo siento- dijo él disculpandose- hola a ti tb Demian- el pequeño lo miró fijamente cuando pronunció su nombre. Gaudy le sonrió y le hizo unas muecas lo q provocó las risas del pequeño  
  
- Hola Amelia- le sonrió Reena- hola pequeño Demian le acarició la cabeza al pequeño y en ese momento sintió como una corriente fluía entre ellos. Retiró la mano confusa  
  
- Q pasó Reena??- se preocupó el joven espadachín  
  
- Eh... nada... creo, sólo q sentí... como una corriente al tocarlo- respusó ella extrañada por lo sucedido  
  
- Estás segura? -Reena asintió -Vuelve a probar le pidió Amelia  
  
Reena acercó de nuevo su mano a la cabeza de Demian, pero está vez no paso nada. Sólo consiguió q él pequeño clavase sus ojos marrones en ella, de un modo inquisitivo, para luego mirar a su madre.  
  
- Seguro q no fueron alucinaciones tuyas Reenita??  
  
- Pero q insinuas??!!- le gritó ella, luego se relajó un momento y repuso ya con más tranquilidad-quizás... sólo fue q mi poder reaccionó al encontrar a otro hechicero poderoso, aunque sólo  
se aún un bebe, jeje - rio ella  
  
Esa explicación pareció convencerlos a todos, por lo q se fueron al jardín a hablar un rato de lo q había sido de sus vidas el tiempo q estuvieron separados.  
  
......En el jardín.....  
  
Los 3 se encontraban sentados en un banco, charlando  
  
- Donde está Zel??- preguntó Gaudy al notar su ausencia  
  
- Se encuentra en el templo, con los sacerdotes, intentando descifrar el significado de la profecía- su rostro se nublo por un instante- pero mejor contadme de vosotros! q habeis echo todo este tiempo??  
  
- Pues recorrer el mundo, conseguir tesoros, pelear por el bien y la justicia- al decir esto le sonrió a su amiga- y bueno... en general viajar  
  
- Aún no habeis encontrado un sitio en el q deseeis quedaros??  
  
- Todavia no, pero bueno, aún falta mucho para quedarse en un sitio sólo, no?? jeje  
  
- Claro, hasta q os caseis y tengais una familia, entonces no podreis seguir as  
  
Reena en ese momento quedó del color de su pelo (osea, como un tomate), Gaudy en cambio asintió ante las palabras de Amelia  
  
- Eso mismo pienso yo- corroboró el espadachín  
  
- Gaudy!! no digas eso- susurró ella tan bajito q nadie la oyo- además, Amelia xq piensas q la gran Reena Inverse iba a decidir casarse algún día??  
  
- Pues no sé, ejje- sonrió su amiga al darse cuenta en la embarazosa situación q había puesto a la hechicera. Decidió cambiar de tema y estuvieron hablando de trivialidades toda la tarde.  
  
...... Lejos de allí, en casa de Filia.....  
  
- Fi-chan, para q te molestas?? No me vas a dar  
  
En ese momento Filia (q había estado arrojandoles todo tipo de objectos a la cabeza del "pobre"demonio) se detuvo.   
  
- Q pasa Filia?- preguntó intrigado por el cambio tan repentino de actitud de la dragona  
  
- Sentí algo...- repusó ella   
  
- Algo por mi? Sabía q me amabas y algún día lo reconocerías, si es q soy irresistible, jajaj  
  
Ella no respondió a su provocación y se limitó a negar con la cabeza, lo q preocupó a Zeros más de lo q hubiera podido hacerlo cualquier otra reacción de Filia  
  
- Fue como... un relampago en mi mente...  
  
- Un relampago? Viste algo en tu mente Filia?  
  
- Sólo... oscuridad  
  
- Oscuridad...- repitió el demonio- vamos, seguro q no fue nada, un golpe q te diste en ese cabecita- dijo a la vez q le daba un ligero golpe en ella  
  
Pero una vez más Filia no reaccionó golpeandolo o insultando, otra vez, sólo neg  
  
- No, lo sentí Zeros.  
  
- Bueno Fi-chan, yo me tengo q ir, nos vemos luego- estaba a punto de irse cuando se le ocurrió una idea- mañana voy a ir a ver al hijo de Amelia y Zel, quieres q te lleve?  
  
- Te a ordenado tu ama ir a verlo??- preguntó ella recelosa  
  
- Oh no!- sonrió él- sólo creo q podría ser un chiquillo interesante. No olvides q es hijo de una sacerdotisa y una quimera (q tiene parte demoniaca). Además- le sonrió más abiertamente  
  
inclimando su báculo de un lado a otro- son amigos míos, no?  
  
- Si- repusó ella ante la sorpresa del demonio q esperaba una burla, desde luego lo q le había pasado, fuese lo q fuese, la había afectado- No me mires así, es cierto. A veces creo... q te consideran más amigo a ti q a mi...  
  
- No digas tonterías- repusó el demonio ya más serio- entonces os vengo a buscar  
  
- Bueno, ok, será un modo más rápido de llegar  
  
En ese momento Zeros desapareci  
  
000000000000000000000000  
  
Este cap me quedó un poco corto, pero bueno, el próximo prometo q lo compensará!!  
  
ZLaS MTALIUm - A mi tb me encanta la parejita de Zeros- Filia pero de momento en estes cap lo dejo en un feeling... en próximos cap ya se descubrira q pasa con ellos, ejje.   
  
gaby (hyatt - Es q Reena necesita más poder para enfrentarse a lo q viene... y además tal como es no soportaría no mejorar, no?? Me alegro q te guste el nombre!  
  
Bueno, siento no haber podido actualizar antes, sorry!!  
  
Decidme q os parece este cap, reviews please!!  
  
Saludos, Kayla


	4. Demian

-Esta es vuestra habitación srta Inverse- indicó un sirviente de palacio a Reena mostrandole una pequeña suite- y esta la suya sr Gabriev- le señalo a Gaudy la contigua a esta, q era igual q la de Reena  
  
- Espero q os gusten chicos- les sonrió Amelia  
  
- Claro! son perfectas- asintió la joven hechicera- Me alegro, bueno, nos vemos mañana. Ahora debo ir a acostar a Demian, ya es muy tarde y debe estar cansado- dijo al tiempo q acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de su hijo  
  
- Hasta mañana pequeño- se despidió Gaudy tomando un momento al niño en los brazos, Demian le sonrió tímidamente- adios Amelia  
  
Reena se quedó un instante parada observando a Gaudy con el niño en los brazos, jugando un poco con él a modo de despedida. Por un momento envidió a Amelia... pero rápidamente se quito eses pensamientos de la cabeza, pensando en q no eran propios de ella. Despúes de todo como va a desear la poderosa hechicera Reena Inverse tener una familia... a Gaudy... un hijo... y vivir con tranquilidad en el anonimato?? Sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente pensando en q ese tipo de vida no estaba hecha para ella... ella necesitaba la acción, el poder, la fama... para poder seguir siendo ella misma... ella era la clase de mujer q disfrutaba peleando (ganando), amargandole la vida a los ladrones y robandole sus tesoros, viajando... libre, sin un destino concreto q la esperase, excepto el orgullo de poder salvar ocasionalmente el mundo... xq si no era Reena Inverse, la conocida hechicera, en quien se convertiría?? Esos pensamientos no le agradaron y decidió desterrarlos de su cabeza... al menos por esa noche.  
  
- Amelia, principito... hasta mañana- se despidió más escuetamente Reena  
  
- Nos vemos mañana, seguro q Zelgadis se alegrará de veros- añadió ella al tiempo q recogía a su hijo de los brazos del espadachín  
  
Amelia se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Reena y Gaudy se iban a acostar  
  
Amelia entró en su habitación, allí esperandola estaban su padre y su esposo  
  
- Hola padre, q haces aquí?- se sorprendió de la presencia de su padre  
  
- Nada, sólo vengo a saludar a mi nieto antes de irme a dormir- le sonrió él  
  
- Ahh, claro. Demian, dile buenas noches al abuelo- pidió Amelia, él niño simplemente alzo la mirada y la concentró en los ojos de su abuelo. Philip se quedó mirándolo sin poder separar la mirada de los ojos de su nieto. Tenían algo q lo atraían. Por un instante los ojos del pequeño brillaron en un tono verdoso... en ese momento rompieron el contacto y el pequeño Demian se giró refugiandose en el pecho de su madre.  
  
- Paso algo padre??- preguntó ella preocupada al ver el modo en q se habían mirado. No era desde luego normal q un niño tan pequeño pudiera sostener de ese modo la mirada a alguien... en realidad Philip pensó q más q sostenerle la mirada, su nieto lo había atraído a sus ojos. Y ese reflejo...y lo q sintió... miro hacía la ventana q tenía a sus espaldas... la luna brillaba en toda su intensidad... así q Philip intento convencerse de q sólo había sido un reflejo de esta... sin lograrlo del todo- padre??- repitió Amelia al ver q su padre no respondía. Zelgadis tb los miraba inquieto  
  
- Nada hija mía. Sólo me impresiona q ojos tan hermosos tiene el pequeño...   
  
- A q te refieres?  
  
- A q parece q guarda en ellos un conocimiento ancestral- intervinó Zelgadis  
  
- Vamos! Dejaos de tonterías! Es sólo un niño, MI niño y os prohibo q hableis de él como si   
  
fuera un bicho raro!! No le pasa nada entendeis??! NADA- Amelia se hecho a llorar apretando con más fuerza contra si al niño q se hecho a llorar- Hey mi amor... no llores, no llores- le consoló Amelia a la vez q lo mecía para q se calmar  
  
- Vamos Amelia no te alteres, no hemos dicho q le pase nada. Sólo q tiene unos ojos bonitos. Tú tb los tienes y no te enfadas xq te lo diga verdad??- la consoló Zel  
  
- No- le sonrió ligeramente la princesa- es sólo q... me da miedo esa profecía... me da miedo q todos lo mireis como si fuera... diferente... casi como si fuera culpable  
  
- Culpable de q? Vamos, no digas tonterías, tb es mi hijo y lo quiero  
  
- Ya lo sé- acostó al niño q se había calmada y adormecido en sus brazos- pero... pero es así. Antes... por la mañana, me cruce con uno de los sacerdotes del templo... y lo miró como con rencor, lo entiendes?? Xq yo no. Rencor xq? Por lo q es? Por lo q puede llegar a ser??   
  
- Vamos calmate- Zel la abrazó, en ese instante Philip abandonó la habitación para poder dejar a su yerno y a su hija a solas. Decidió no decirles lo q sintió al mirarlo, xq eso sólo complicaría más las cosas. Como explicarle a su hija q sintió q quizás, sólo quizás, si debieran  
temerlo? Como explicarle las imagenes de oscuridad y pasados terrores q evoco al perderse en sus ojos? Como hacerle entender lo q ella sabía y se negaba a aceptar, q su hijo no era normal??  
Decidió no hacer sufrir más a su hija... pero tpc podía callarse eso.   
  
Mientras recorría elcorredor camino a su habitación decidió q al día siguiente hablaría con Reena. Quizás ella lo entendería... o quizás no.  
  
- No me puedo calmar...- se giró hacía su hijo- él no tiene la culpa de nada...- sollozó Amelia volviendose de nuevo hacía los brazos de su marido.  
  
Zelgadis la abrazó en silencio, a la vez q miraba a su hijo y se lamentaba por la injusta suerte q parecía cernirse sobre él y los suyos. Por una vez le pareció q ser humano era un problema menor comparandolo con q Amelia, la mujer q amaba, sufriera de ese modo por su hijo... y eso q no había pasado nada q hiciera lógico tanto miedo... tantas dudas... tanta incerteza... sobre su pequeño.

Lejos de allí...

- Mi señora?  
  
- Si Zeros?- preguntó la señora de las bestias  
  
- He oído muchos rumores sobre ese pequeño, el hijo de Amelia, Demian, son ciertos?  
  
- Q rumores has oído??- inquirió ella  
  
- Pues q es un poderoso hechicero, q esta bajo nuestros designios. A pesar de ser el hijo de una sacerdotisa ese niño pertenece a los demonios, aún sin serlo. Y q nada puede evitar q tarde o temprano caiga bajo nuestro poder  
  
- Me sorprendes Zeros  
  
- Entonces es cierto Ama??  
  
- No- negó ella- me sorprende lo mal informado q estás. Esto no está bien. Ojala fuera como tú dices  
  
- Entonces... el niño es realmente bueno??- pregunto él sorprendido  
  
- Tampoco...- ante la mirada llena de dudas de su sacerdote decidió explicarse, aunque le divertía ver la confusión de su mirada- en realidad ese niño no es malo... ni bueno. Si te acercarás a él no podrías sentir ni el bien ni el mal. Ni siquiera podrías sentir sus emociones. Pero eso no se debe a q ese niño no sea mi bueno ni malo... eso es imposible, no?  
  
- Tiene q estar en algún bando... siendo un bebe todavía... un bebé humano, debería pertenecer al bien. Pero siendo su padre quimera... quizás un poco a nosotros- razonó el sacerdote  
  
- Pues no- negó ella con la cabeza- no pertenece ni al bien ni al mal, en él no podrás sentir ninguna emoción, pero a la vez... él mismo es el bien y el mal. Viven en él, forman parte de él.  
  
- Entonces, dado el inmenso poder q dicen q tiene, si lo traemos a nosotros y logramos q se nos una seremos invencibles, no es así?  
  
- Por desgracia no es tan sencillo. No depende de él inclinarse por un lado o por el otro. Ese es nuestro problema. No podemos secuestrarlo sin más, xq entonces sólo tendríamos a un niño q no lucharía ni por el bien ni por el mal. Simplemente un niño q es quien de despertar tus mejores o tus peores recuerdos, por igual. De despertar la oscuridad en el corazón de los hombres... y la luz en el de los mazokus. Y eso no es muy agradable, no crees?  
  
- No, realmente no- pensó un instante en esa posibilidad... y lo horrorizó siquiera imaginarsela  
  
- Sólo una persona, una mujer, será capaz de decidirlo. Es a ella a quien debemos atraer.  
  
- Quien es esa mujer?  
  
- Ellos creen q es Reena Inverse  
  
- Y tu mi señora??  
  
- Yo tb lo creo  
  
- Eso es terrible, ella jamás lo pondría de nuestro lado. Ella pertenece al bien  
  
- Ohh vamos mi querido Zeros, no seas tan pesimista- rió ella- todos tenemos un punto débil, todos tenemos algo por lo q seríamos capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso de traicionar nuestros ideales... bueno, algo.... o a alguien- la Ama de las Bestias se echo a reír mientras Zeros la miraba, aún tenía una pregunta 

- Pero... q tiene q ver ese niño con Reena?? No es su hijo, ni siquiera es de su familia! Sólo el hijo de una amiga...

- Eso mi querido Zeros, no lo sé. Aún no lo s

Reena se despertó al oír a alguien golpeando su puerta y llamandola. En un principio no fue capaz de distinguir la voz q la llamaba, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de q era Gaudy y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Se apresuró a vestirse y abrió la puerta.  
  
Allí estaba esperandola el joven. Por una vez no iba con su típica ropa, sino q estaba vestido como un principe. Botas negras, vestiduras oscuras, capa granata y una espada colgandole al cinto.  
  
- Como llevas esa ropa Gaudy??- preguntó sorprendida ella, a la vez q se fijaba en lo bien q le quedaba y en lo mucho q resaltaba su torso, y el color de su pelo y de sus ojos.  
  
Él la miró divertido por un instante y luego contestó.  
  
- Desperté temprano, así q fui a ver si estaba el desayuno. Cuando subí mis ropas no estaban. Estaban estas sobre una silla y una nota sobre mi cama de q al ver la habitación abierta ya la habían arreglado,   
limpiado... y q además llevaban mis ropas para lavar . No te gustan??   
  
- Si- asintió ella- estás... muy guapo- añadió bajito  
  
- Gracias- contestó él al oír su comentario- vamos a desayunar??  
  
- Si!!  
  
Ambos bajaron rápidamente hacia el comedor  
  
En casa de Filia...  
  
Zeros apareció de repente en la habitación de Filia. Se quedo un instante parado pensando en si habría relación entre lo q le había contado su Ama sobre el pequeño y el pequeño incidente con Filia el día anterior, pero en seguida desterró esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
  
Miro a su alrededor. La habitación era un poco como Filia. Bonita, sin demasiados adornos, sencilla. Una cama, un escritorio, un armario, una silla y una mesilla era todo el mobiliario. No había adornos, salvó un jarron con unas flores y una escultura de una especie de dragón sobre la mochila, seguramente obra de Val.  
  
La joven dragona aún dormía. Sus cabellos dorados esparcidos por la almohada, su rostro tranquilo, relajado... dandole un aspecto de extrema inocencia. Estaba extremadamente deseable.  
  
Zeros se acercó poco a poco hasta el borde de su cama. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla dormircon tanta calma, sin preocupaciones q ensombrecieran su hermoso rostro. Le acarició los cabellos dorados con una mano. La volvió a mirar, por una vez su habitual sonrisa no aparecía en su rostro, era sustituida por otra mucho más distendida... mucho más auténtica.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo se inclinó suavemente sobre ella. Se acercó a su rostro y poso sus labios con suavidad sobre los de ella. Simplemente un roce. En ese momento reaccionó y se alejó sorprendido de su propio impulso.  
  
- Hola Fi-chan- le llamó él recuperando una vez más su carismática sonrisa  
  
- Ehh? Quien es? Eres tú Zeros?- respondió ella somnolienta  
  
- Efectivamente dragoncita, quede de venir a buscarte para ir a visitar a tus amigos- recalcó ese concepto- ya no te acuerdas?- respondió haciendo un mohin  
  
- Si, claro! Estoy deseando verlos- respondió ella animada- Y tú q haces en mi cuarto??!!- respondió reaccionando al darse cuenta de q Zeros había entrado en su habitación sin permiso   
  
- Despertarte- respondió él girando el rostro como haciendose el ofendido- q te pensabas?- se giró de nuevo hacia ella y le dedicó una pícara mirada- pensabas q me iba a aprovechar de ti mientras dormías?? No te hagas ilusiones, no eres mi tipo.  
  
Ella por toda respuesta le lanzó el jarrón a la cabeza, pero Zeros se desvaneció antes de q le pudiera dar. Ella se levantó y se vistió antes de bajar a desayunar.  
  
En el comedor estaba esperandola Zeros  
  
- Nos vamos??- preguntó el demonio con una sonrisa  
  
- No me dejas desayunar antes??  
  
- En Sailon tb deben estar a punto de hacerlo, no prefieres desayunar con todos?  
  
- Mmm... está bien- aceptó ella- dejame ir a por Val-chan y nos vamos  
  
Entonces él la tomo por la cintura y aparecieron en la habitación de Val.   
  
Filia se quedó parada un instante, pensando en lo q había sentido cuando él abrazo su cintura... desde luego se había sentido bien. Pero rápidamente se enfadó xq él hubiera hecho eso. No por el gesto en si... sino xq le había gustado sentirlo.  
  
Se acercó a la cama de Val, lo tomó en brazos. Zeros volvió a tomarla de la cintura y aparecieron en el comedor de Sailon, donde ya estaban Reena y Gaudy, acabando con las despensas del reino. 

0000000------------0000000000----------0000000000----------

Por fin lo actualice!! Creo q este cap me quedo bastante largo, no?

En este cap ya se dan unas cuantas explicaciones de por q es tan especial este niño y q es lo q puede hacer (sin querer él, lo q puede hacer queriendo... aún no toca)

ZLaS-MTALIUm- bueno, en este cap ya se desvela un poco de la naturaleza del niño. Pero aún falta un poco para q se sepa el xq de su relación con Reena... y xq Filia tb puede sentirlo (por así decirlo). Bueno, espero no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar!! Espero q te guste este cap, saludos!

gaby hyatt- Si, Reena tendrá q ver con el bebé. Pero de momento aún ninguno sabrá xq (No lo sabe ni la Ama de las Bestias ;)

Bueno, decidme q os parece este cap y el fic en general!!  
Opiniones, comentarios, críticas... mi mail (o msn) o dejad REVIEWS

Saludos a todos,

kayla


	5. Sin ella no hay poder?

-Dame eso!!- gritó Reena al Gaudy tomar uno de los bollos q estaban en su parte  
  
- Es mío!- protestó él  
  
- Eso no es cierto, estaba en mi lado, lo pusieron para mi, por lo tanto es mío!! Devuélvemelo!!  
  
- De eso nada!!- dijo él a la vez q se lo tragaba de un bocado  
  
- Ahh!! Esto me lo pagarás- amenazó ella, él por toda respuesta le sonrió con ternura, como si unos instantes antes no se hubieran estado peleando. Ella al instante olvido su enfado y tímidamente le devolvió la sonrisa. Fueron interrumpidos por una voz q los llamaba.  
  
- Hola parejita! Veo q seguís tan encantadores como siempre- saludó Zeros con su habitual sonrisa  
  
- No somos parejita!!- se enfadó la hechicera- además, a ti quien te ha llamado mazoku??  
  
- Nadie, sólo veníamos a visitar al hijo de Amelia, por lo q tengo entendido es un niño muy especial…  
  
- Veníamos??- se sorprendió Reena. Entonces vio a Filia y a Val-chan- Hola!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, como te va??- preguntó efusivamente Reena a la vez q se abrazaba a su amiga. Zeros y Gaudy miraban la escena sonriendo, mientras Val-chan se acercó a Zeros quien lo tomó en brazos, a la vez q Gaudy lo saludaba.  
  
- Y yo q soy? Para mi no hay abrazo??- protestó Zeros risueño, pero ninguna de las chicas le hizo caso, sólo consiguió una sonrisa de comprensión por parte de su "sobrino" .  
  
Mientras las chicas no paraban de hablar y ponerse al día de todo lo q les había pasado (hacía meses q no se veían) Gaudy, Zeros y Val-chan se sentaron a la mesa a terminar el desayuno.  
  
- Dime Zeros, para q habéis venido??- preguntó Gaudy sorprendido de la presencia del demonio y la sacerdotisa all  
  
- Mami y tío Zeros vienen a conocer al bebe de Amelia. Yo tb quiero conocerlo y así podré jugar con él- contestó el niño con inocencia  
  
- No creo q puedas jugar con él, es muy pequeño- le explicó el espadachín. Él niño puso cara de tristeza- pero hay muchos niños en palacio de tu edad, puedes jugar con ellos, y si te aburres puedes venir conmigo… o con tío Zeros, jeje- le sonrió Gaudy al pequeño  
  
- Exacto- corroboró el demonio con su habitual sonrisa- xq no vas a ver si encuentras algún niño con el q jugar Val-chan??- le pidió el demonio  
  
- Si!! Voy a ver, vuelvo luego tío!- se despidió el niño a la vez q salía corriendo hacía el corredor de palacio con la intención de recorrer el castillo.  
  
- Ahora q estamos solos explícame de verdad a q has venido Zeros- preguntó Gaudy afablemente  
  
- Pues… Sore..- en ese momento Gaudy lo interrumpi  
  
- Nada de secretos. Creo q vienes aquí por el hijo de Amelia, pero no creo q vengas a hacerle daño, me equivoco?- Zeros se sorprendió un poco de la actitud tan seria adoptada por Gaudy, pero después de todo tenía razón… por alguna razón Gaudy siempre era capaz de adivinar las intenciones más secretas del demonio, por mucho q otros como Reena o Filia ni siquiera las sospechasen  
  
- Está bien- concedió Zeros, además, al menos de momento, no tenía nada q ocultar- tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a ese pequeño. Dicen q es poseedor de un gran poder, quizás el más grande q el mundo ha conocido, pero aún así no puede elegir por si mismo a q bando pertenecerá, irónico no?  
  
- Estás seguro de eso? No sé, me parece extraño q no pueda elegir. Es más, es imposible, xq si el niño se porta mal, ya está en el mal, no?- comentó el espadachín. Zeros negó con la cabeza y se armó de paciencia para explicárselo  
  
- Realmente crees q hacer una trastada o ayudar en algo a sus padres o a un amigo significa estar en el bien o en el mal?  
  
- Yo ayudo a Reenita y a mis amigos, por eso estoy en el bien  
  
- Si, en tu caso es así y quizás en el de la mayoría de los mortales - concedió Zeros- pero no es el caso de Demian.  
  
- Xq no??  
  
- A ver como te lo digo… es… como si sus poderes estuvieran sellados  
  
- Eh??- Gaudy puso cara de confusión y Zeros de desesperación  
  
- Osea, q no puede usar sus poderes. Mientras no este en un bando no puede usar sus poderes, es como decir… q mientras no este en un bando no tiene poderes.  
  
- Y eso q tiene q ver con lo de q no pueda hacer el bien??- preguntó Gaudy más confuso todavía q antes. Zeros ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, a él todo eso le parecía muy obvio y no comprendía como el espadachín no era capaz de entenderlo, pero tratándose de Gaudy… se armó de paciencia y procuró explicárselo bien  
  
- A ver… tú crees q importa si esa mujer esta de parte del bien o del mal?- preguntó Zeros señalando a una sirvienta q estaba depositando nuevas bandejas en la mesa  
  
- No, si ni siquiera es un guerrero- afirmó Gaudy convencido  
  
- Exacto. Pues lo mismo pasa con Demian. Q él prefiera el bien o el mal no tiene importancia. Sólo hay un modo de q despierten sus verdaderos poderes y es q se una al bando q esa mujer (la q nombra la profecía) elija. Sino, no es nadie  
  
- Y si esa mujer no elige ninguno?- preguntó Gaudy intrigado, y a la vez alegre de al finar comprendiendo  
  
- Eso es lo imposible, tarde o temprano a esa mujer le pasará algo, luchará por algo, deseará algo… y entonces se inclinará al bando en el cual consiga lo q desee  
  
- Pero no es el mal el q da las cosas a la gente a cambio de q se les una?  
  
- Si, pero lo q desee esa mujer puede ser salvar el mundo, o destruir a todos los demonios, como entenderás eso está del bando del bien  
  
- Ahh… pero… el rey comentó q seguro q esa mujer era Reena, entonces ya se sabe el bando  
  
- Puede q si… tpc es seguro q sea Reena, eso sólo una suposición, bastante probable, pero sólo una suposición. Además…- se giró para mirar a la hechicera, q en ese momento estaba hablando con Filia y con Amelia, q se les había unido hacia unos minutos- tu crees q no hay ningún modo de q… cambie de opinión??  
  
- Imposible, Reena es buena, jamás haría daño al mundo uniéndose al mal - respondió Gaudy con convicción  
  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro… no lo estaría- sonrió el demonio con su típica sonrisa  
  
En ese momento Zelgadis entró en el comedor con su hijo en brazos.  
  
Al ver al mazoku sentado a la mesa se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero Gaudy lo vio y se acercó a él  
  
- Hola Zel!!- se acercó a él- hola Demian!- el niño tendió los brazos hacia Gaudy, su padre se lo dio, un poco a regañadientes mirando desconfiado a Gaudy, como si temiese q el pequeño se le cayese- q tal peke??- Gaudy jugaba con él revolviendole el pelo, el niño le sonrió a la vez q le tiraba por la capa.  
  
- Me alegra ver q estais aquí ya… de tu presencia no me alegró, q haces en mi casa??- miró receloso al demonio  
  
- Vamos, vamos Zel, no te pongas así- comentó a la vez q agitaba el dedo en señal de negación-estoy de visita- sonrió abiertamente- además… esta es la "casa" de tu querido suegro, no la tuya, jeje  
  
Zel simplemente tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Gaudy y se alejó hasta donde estaba su esposa  
  
- Hola cariño- saludó a su esposa con un ligero beso en los labios  
  
- Hola mi amor- saludó ella, haciendole una caricia con el dorso de la mano en la mejilla, para luego volver la atención de nuevo a sus amigas- xq no le das tú de desayunar al niño??- se volvió de nuevo hacia su esposo. Él sólo asintió y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban sus "amigos"  
  
- Sojure, trae el desayuno del niño- indicó a una joven q se encontraba esperando en el quicio de la puerta  
  
- Enseguida señor Zelgadis  
  
- Así q tú esposita te ha mandado de vuelta para aquí eh?- se rió el demonio  
  
- Deja de burlarte o te vas ahora mismo- Añadió Zel mirandolo furioso, lo q no hacia otra cosa q divertir a Zeros  
  
-Hey chicos, parad, vais a hacer llorar al niño- intervino Gaudy  
  
- Tiene razón- aceptó Zel, a la vez q le empezaba a dar el biberón q le habían traido  
  
Zeros lo miraba con curiosidad. Así, tranquilo, bebiendo el biberón en brazos de su padre no parecía tan peligroso. Era más pequeño q Val-chan, pensó Zeros, pero incluso ahora, q no había despertado su verdadero poder, tenía un don mucho más peligroso de lo q podría tener Val-chan en su vida.  
  
Sin tener poder, con el don q poseía en ese momento, podía torturar a cualquier hombre o demonio más de lo q jamás podría hacerlo el simple dolor físico. Pero a la vez podía hacer a un hombre revivir los mejores momentos de su vida e incluso ayudarle a dislumbrar las cosas con más claridad… q extrañado dilema y q extraña elección para aquellos q quisieran revivir lo mejor… arriesgarse a revivir lo peor.  
  
Por la mente del demonio tb pasaba el escepticismo de cómo ese niño estaba destinado a poseer tanto poder… a provocar más caos del q nunca se vio… o acabar con este para siempre si así lo deseaba  
  
En ese momento las chicas se acercaron a la mesa y se pusieron a desayunar con ellos.  
  
- Q os parece si después vamos a la biblioteca de Sailon, a ver si podemos encontrar algo de información q nos ayude a comprender todo esto?- propuso Reena  
  
- No creo q sirva de mucho, sea lo q sea ese niño, nunca en el mundo hubo nada como él- comentó con sinceridad el demonio  
  
- Creo q tienes razón- aceptó Reena  
  
- Pero como puedes decir eso?? Habláis de mi hijo como si fuera un objeto!  
  
- No Amelia, no es eso. Sólo es q…  
  
- Q?- preguntó Amelia medio molesta aún  
  
- Pues… digamos q el poder q posee es especial. Su espíritu es distinto del nuestro  
  
- Pero q dices??! No puedo creer q hables así!- Amelia sentía sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas ante las palabras de su amiga. Tomó al niño en brazos y se alejo corriendo hacia sus aposentos  
  
- Amelia!!- la llamó Reena a la vez q corría detrás de ella. Cuando estaba recorriendo el salón sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo. Se dio la vuelta, era Gaudy  
  
- Pero Gaudy q haces? Tengo q hablar con ella!- protestó la hechicera, el joven espadachín se limitó a negar con la cabeza y tomándola del brazo se la llevó hacía el jardín para dar un paseo y hablar con calma  
  
- Reena, nada de lo q le digas podrá consolarla ahora. Ni siquiera q te retractes de tus palabras, sabes xq?- Ella negó con la cabeza, con la mirada hacia el suelo- Xq sabe q es cierto- esa dura afirmación sorprendió a Reena  
  
- Tú crees q lo sabe? Pero entonces… xq no hace más q enfadarse con quien intenta encontrarle una explicación a esta situación??- preguntó algo molesta  
  
- Xq a pesar de q en el fondo de su corazón lo sabe, no quiere aceptarlo. Vamos Reena, acaso si fuera nuestro hijo no te molestaría q hablaran de él de esa forma?   
  
Ella alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos fuegos en los azul océano de él. Estaba sorprendida por sus palabras. No sólo por lo de "nuestro hijo" sino por el modo en q Gaudy había sido capaz de comprender a Amelia mucho mejor q los demás.  
  
Mientras todos intentaban q Amelia comprendiera q su hijo no era normal, para q aceptar lo q tendría q pasar fuese menos duro, Gaudy había comprendido q ella ya lo sabía… simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Se sintió avergonzada de no haber comprendido a su amiga. Gaudy se lo noto y la abrazo para consolarla  
  
- Reena… no es culpa tuya- la tenía abrazada por la cintura a la vez q con una mano le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza, q ella tenía enterrada en el pecho del espadachín  
  
- Gaudy… q pasará si soy yo de verdad la q tiene q elegir?? Q pasa si elijo el bien y le pasa algo al pequeño?? Amelia se moriría... Pero q pasa si por alguna razón acabo eligiendo el mal y destruyo el mundo??- se echo a llorar desconsoladamente- no quiero esa responsabilidad, no la quiero!!  
  
- Reena, Reenita… calmate. Llegado el momento sabrás cual es la opción correcta  
  
- Estás seguro??- lo miro a los ojos, con el rostro aún descompuesto por el llanto  
  
- Si- afirmo él con seguridad  
  
- Me lo prometes? Me prometes q elija lo q elija y pase lo q pase nunca me odiaras??  
  
- Te lo juro… además…- tomó el rostro de Reena por la barbilla con una mano- yo jamás podría odiarte- ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, expectante- te amo demasiado para eso- confesó a la vez q se inclinaba y rozaba suavemente sus labios, en un beso suave. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos esperando su reacción… casi esperando q un dragon slave lo derribara de un momento a otro. Pero no paso eso.  
  
- Yo tb te amo, más q a mi propia vida- confesó ella mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él volvió a besarla, pero esta vez más apasionadamente  
  
Una sombra q los había estado observando se desvaneció al instante, para aparecer en una lúgubre cueva ante su señora.

* * *

Después de bastante tiempo al fin actualice!!   
Espero q les guste este capi, se centra un poco menos en el niño en si... pero bueno... tb hay explicaciones para acabar de entender bien en q consiste el poder q tiene, creo q necesitaba dejarlo bien explicado antes de empezar la acción, jeje, diganme q les parece ReviewS o msn ( )

gaby hyatt - Q bueno q te gustará el anterior capi, este revela menos cosas, pero es un poco más... romance, jeje

Elena- De momento Xellos procura no meterse mucho con el niño, no vaya a ser... pero no podrá esquivarlo siempre... ya se verá q pasa -

Saludos a todos!!

kayla


End file.
